totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Game
I lost the game(do people still do that anymore?) i love it. im rooting for Lynn! she is amazing. love this story cant wait till next week! so long waiting :( :( :( Love, Love, Love and ... Love? - Rosenbottom (talk) 20:15, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Is lynn based on your sis? Ready for this? I was born ready! 20:27, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah @Tikki Thankyou @Rosenbottom ♥ Loenev Leave a message? Are you Tyler? ♥ 22:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Episode 1-2 talk i think it was a great episode i really love lynn XDDD ×LynnWashingtonn× (talk) 21:23, June 1, 2014 (UTC) You can see who are the favorites. Like Jessie, Lynn, Brick, Brandon, Katerine, Mike and Morgan. They are in the front. Characters like Matt, Eddy and Jasmine are too much on the background. I'm rooting for Jessie and Fairy. Fairy is a amazing character but i wanna more of her storyline. Jessie has a great role in this fanfiction and i love her really much. Lynn is too much villain same as Brick. Mike is too much heroic same as Katerine. But that is not mad. I cant wait till episode 3! Love, Love, Love and ... Love? - Rosenbottom (talk) 09:27, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Episode 3 talk Things i liked: *Everyone was a part of the episode. *Good storyline. *Good challenges. *Lynn was amazing. Things i didnt liked: *Challenge (Quiz) with that police officer *Pressure test was too fast *Brick and Mike conflict *Sascha *Brandon wasnt so much in this episode, but his scenes are great. ×LynnWashingtonn× (talk) 17:07, June 4, 2014 (UTC) i cant wait to write episode 4 with you <3 <3 ×LynnWashingtonn× (talk) 15:00, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Episode 3 was the best for now. It was fun, and a good storyline. The scene with the police officer was the only bad thing in this episode. I really wanted to know who was the most smartest contestant of the game. It would change the whole score list. Fairy '''is one of my favorite characters now, she has a great line for now. I hope she will getting far and i hope she will be the contestant that will survive all pressure tests. I really love '''Brick '''too. He has really angry all of the time and i think nobody likes him but he is actually the best male contestant of this season. And then we have '''Lynn. I think much people hate her, but i hope she will getting far. She hates allot of people and that is kind of rude. But she has something that i like. Her crush on Brick or her friendship with Morgan. Morgan '''is not one of my favorites but she have to be more in the game. And '''Hailey '''seems really lovely and her lines are incredible. I think if she will return to the front of 'the' storyline she can be the favorite of the show. The contestant i really hate is '''Vladimir. He is unusual. And very boring no storyline and he change with his personality. I hope he will be eliminated in episode 3. I think Fairy will be eliminated. I heard she lived in French. She looks like someone that loves morningroses so the episode goes about Fairy i think. And maybe she will be eliminated. Robin 'will make it far, i saw the episode register and there is a episode called: Twin-Revenge. So maybe '''Fiona '''will return in that episode and will get revenge with Robin. I really hope Tanisha will return one of the best contestants. Well, we'll see .. i see you next episode! Love, Love, Love and ... Love? - Rosenbottom (talk) 15:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Episode 4 talk cant wait for ep 4 !!!! :D the first halve is awesome, please let kevin have a bigger role he is cute Love, Love, Love and ... Love? - Rosenbottom (talk) 12:06, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Winner Guessing Contest The winner will get a special surprise! 1 per person :) Jessie, the ''hypocritical girl - ×LynnWashingtonn× (talk) 23:15, June 14, 2014 (UTC) John, the all-day worker - Fairy, the all-believer - Matt, the game freak - Lynn, the high class barbie - Brick, the sporter - Jasmine, the playful chick - Whenever someone compliments me, instead of saying thank you, I walk away before they change their minds 11:21, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Robin, the rich brother of Fiona - Mike,'' the friendly gay'' - Andy, the old-rockstar - I want to color the darkness with the peace 15:01, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Katerine, the queen of style - Vladimir, the Japanese Hailey, the beauty princess - Dawny :3 (talk) 22:06, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Kevin, the dog master - Morgan, the confident girl - Eddy, the fat grandpa - Sascha, the opportunist - Love, Love, Love and ... Love? - Rosenbottom (talk) 14:58, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Timothy, the gothic-boy - Darcy,'' the sweetness'' - Brandon,'' the dumb godness'' - Episode 5 talk This was the first episode i readed twice. It was a nice episode and i love how you writing, Amber. I think it deserves to be one of the best stories of this wikia for now. I cant wait for episode 6. And do you wanna know why this episode was so great? Well, i will explain. As first the first evil contestant Sascha made a wonderful entry. She did evil things to Lynn and Brick. Hailey was a hero in this episode. I like Hailey much more then i allready did. Sascha was great, too bad she's out. But i think it is better. Lynn and Brick can start a new storyline. And i hope Kevin and Morgan come much more in the story. The challenges... i loved it. Go girl Love, Love, Love and ... Love? - Rosenbottom (talk) 18:25, July 9, 2014 (UTC) '# '''Inspector is giving you a: ''9.1 The Inspector loves your story '''@Rosenbottom: ''Thankyou girl! That's so sweet <3. I'm happy that you like my story. It means a lot for me.'' @Inspector: ''Thankyou, Inspector! It' means a lot. By the way, i wrote something on your talk page.'' ♥ Loenev Leave a message? Are you Tyler? ♥ 18:51, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey leuk verhaal Amber en nee ik ben niet de inspecteur -- I want to color the darkness with the peace 18:52, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Dankjewel Winston, haha. En idd, hij is blijkbaar een Harry Potter fan haha :p. Hihi. Hey sister! Congrats with your 5th succesfull episode. We are gonna write now together, and i cant wait for it! Love it bae! ×LynnWashingtonn× (talk) 21:11, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Very nice fanfic! I'm rooting for Matt to win ;). I'm very impressed Amber :) Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 22:27, July 9, 2014 (UTC)